Elementis
by xjustxletxmexgox
Summary: October Lenshur has tried running as far from her father as possible. But he always seems to find her... and this time, he's brought a very interesting friend... Better than it sounds, I swear... Give it a shot? Please?


A/N: Ok, so I know this isn't much, but... eh, let me know what you think, and maybe I'll start on it again...

* * *

October looked around at her little group. "What do you think guys?" She asked quietly. Her normally black eyes were a silver color, and her black hair shifted slightly in the small wind she was producing. "Ranger?"

Alejandrè Mouton shrugged. "You know how goes, boss. I don' much care, me. You always lead us right so far. I'll trust you now, me," She said in her slow Cajun drawl. Her curly red hair was tied up in a tight pony-tail, accenting her sharp features.

"Thief?"

Jacob Patterson set his chair down roughly. "I don't like it, October. This is bigger than anything we've done so far. These aren't a few scientists in a lab. This is a military complex." His silver/white hair and lightning blue eyes seemed out of place against his dark skin.

"Acerbus?"

Hunter Williams nodded. "I'm with Thief. If they can afford to pay us five mil, why don't they hire somebody other than four teenage mutants? I don't like it. Somethin's not right." He shrugged, causing his long brown hair to ruffle around his shoulders. His normally laughing green eyes were tight.

October sighed. "I don't like it either," She admitted. "It doesn't make sense. But… well, what choice do we have? Winter's coming, and it's getting cold. We're down to a few thousand dollars. Ranger and I won't get cold, but you guys will. I don't know what else to d-"

"What you can do, my dear, is join me."

Three of the four teenagers spun around at the sudden voice.

Alejandrè quickly shifted into a black leopard, while Jacob became invisible. Hunter drew any available shadows to him, and started stretching it out towards the group. Only October didn't draw on her power. Instead she stood, indicating to her friends that it was safe.

"Magneto," She said, her voice void of any emotion. "I was wondering how long it would take you. I'm surprised; I expected you sooner."

"Alas, my dear Elementis, I have taught you well. You continue to use my training against me," The old, grey-haired man said genially. Three other people had fallen in behind him. October recognized the blue-skinned Mystique, and the squat little Toad. But the youngest one was a stranger to her.

"What I learn, I learn well. And I had an excellent teacher. Although I have little doubt you could have found me earlier if you had tried."

Magneto smiled. "True again, dear one. But you have, hence-forth, kept yourself safe, and mostly out of harm's way. But when I heard of this latest… 'assignment'… I could not let you proceed."

"I'm no longer any of your concern, Magneto. You have no say in what I do," October said dryly.

"On the contrary, Elementis. You are always my concern. Just like your brother and sister, I always have concern where you are involved."

"Elementis, who is this creep?" Hunter asked, waving a hand at Magneto.

"Acerbus, Ranger, Thief, this is Magneto," October said, clearly annoyed. "The blue skinned she-devil you've been eyeballing is Mystique, the rotten-smelling cabbage is Toad, and… Who is your new recruit, Magneto?"

"This is Pyro. He shares part of your gift, Elementis. He is a pyrokinetic," Magneto said grandly.

October grunted. "Wonderful. You still haven't said what you wanted, Magneto. State your business, then be gone."

"I wish you and yours to join me. Join us in our crusade."

"What, for 'mutant rights'?" October asked sarcastically. "You're doing nothing but blowing things up."

"And you are doing differently?" Magneto asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"We're getting paid for it," October said, smiling a mirthless grin.

"While I do appreciate your… scrupulous morals…" October growled at his obvious sarcasm, "I'm afraid that I cannot let you accept this latest… assignment. It is more dangerous than you know, dear one."

"That decision is not up to you. It is up to my companions," October snapped.

"Hol' up a minute… You sayin' dis is _de_ Magneto? Eric Lenshur?" Ranger asked, awe evident in her voice.

October gave a curt nod. "Unfortunately. Magneto, can you give us a few minutes to discuss your proposal?" She asked, her voice painfully polite.

"Of course, dear one. Take all the time you need."

October growled again as Magneto retreated –not retreated, she reminded herself fiercely, the man would never retreat any more than she would –and looked over at her little group. She could already see the admiration, respect, and awe in her teammates' eyes.

"Do I even have to ask?" She asked wearily, sitting down.

"Boss… you was jus' sayin' we need some more options. And den dis falls in our lap? You willin' to jus' pass dis up? He doin' jus' what we doin… 'Cept bigger," Ranger said with a casual shrug.

"She's got a point, Elementis. You said it yourself: winter's coming, and we're short on cash," Acerbus said, his shrug mimicking Ranger's. "We gotta do something and… hell… It's Magneto, October. The Magneto."

"No shit," October snorted. "Look, we've always done everything by a vote. If all three of you vote for it, it's settled."


End file.
